Gundams' Angels
by Gena Usagi
Summary: What if the scouts get their own Gundams and partner up with each of the guys? Will they be able to defeat Oz? Sorry it took me so long to update.
1.

This is my THIRD uncompleted fic. This is my SECOND GW/SM fanfic and of course a  
romance. Sorry to disappoint some of you out there but this is yet another Heero/Usagi fic. The others are in this one though.  
  
And they ALL have Gundams! ^o^ Yahoo!  
  
But, as you all know by now, I don't own SM or GW. If I did then I wouldn't sit here every evening writing this stuff, I'd be making it! Oh, the misery! *faints*  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Prolouge  
  
"Are you ready Heero?" asked an old man with a snapping robotic claw as his left hand. He was speaking to a young man no more than fifteen years old that was seated in a very strange looking aircraft.  
  
"Yes, Dr. J," the boy replied in a cold monotone voice.  
  
"Very well, let Operation Meteor begin."  
  
The doctor went to a seperate room as the boy opened the hanger and took off for the deep blue planet.  
  
But what Heero did not see was the blue glint of the sapphire eyes of a large mobile suit that was very much like the one he was in at that moment.  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Yet another boring trip to the colonies. It wasn't that she didn't like going to the colonies, she loved it there.  
  
It was just that she never got to do anything there. Her father was too busy to take her shopping or sightseeing. He was the prime minister and had so many meetings to go to she didn't have the heart to complain.  
  
Usagi looked out her window on the space shuttle and sighed. She was a very lovely girl of fourteen, getting ready to turn fifteen in less than a week.  
  
She had deep sapphire eyes and long blond hair with a touch of silver in the tresses. She wore it in the most peculiar style. Two buns on each side of her head and the rest of her hair flowing down her back and nearly touching the floor when she stood. Sometimes it got annoying because of the way it tickled the back of her legs as she walked but she just loved it too much to cut it.  
  
Her complexion was flawless and her lips a cherry red. Her cheeks always had a rosy tint to them and her skin was golden from the time she spent out doors.  
  
She turned to her father who was lightly dozing and she smiled.  
  
She really loved him. She looked nothing like him or her mother though. But it never bothered her.  
  
She looked back out the window and watched the stars. She smiled again and was starting to doze off herself when a flash caught her eye. She became alert and searched the vastness of space for the source of the light.  
  
Then she saw it. A plane or shuttle of some sort was flying closer to them. She saw three mobile suits flying towards it, their guns drawn.  
  
The plane began to change. Soon a mobile suit was in the place of the air craft and had drawn a large sword out of no where. She paled when she realizd its intent.  
  
"Oh God, he's going to shoot us down," she whispered. The suit seemed to be looking straight at her and she shivered. Suddenly it turned and attacked the three Aries that were pursuing it. She let out her breath.   
  
She watched the battle in awe and horror. The mobile suit that had nearly attacked her shuttle was much more colorful than the dull brownish green of the Oz suits.  
  
Th colorful suit took out two of the three Oz suits with a huge rifle. It continued to commence in battle with the remaining Aries. It seemed like a deadly dance, one bound to be destroyed.  
  
Suddenly the Aries latched onto the back of the other suit and they began to plummet to the Earth.  
  
A man from most likely from the Aries ejected and was gently gliding to Earth. No man appeared from the other suit.   
  
The two locked suits hit the ocean and a massive splash signaled the hit.  
  
Usagi looked desperately into the sea as they flew to the airstrip for a tiny speck or something to show the other pilot had survived.  
  
She saw none.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Dorlan," said an official. "We hope the meeting was productive and went smoothly?"  
  
"It did and I'm very happy with the results and outcomes of the convention."   
  
'Always the same,' Usagi thought bitterly. She plastered a smile on her face although it wasn't one of her beautiful genuine smiles. She was upset from what she had just witnessed and did not feel like being bothered at the moment by these people.  
  
She rode down the escalator with her father, looking like the composed and obediant young woman she was expected to be. But inside she had the heart and soul of a child.   
  
"Dad, I'm just going to walk home and get some fresh air this time. I know you're busy and I'm kind of tired and want to see Mom. Is that okay with you?" Usagi asked, looking straight into her father's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure, hon? I can send you along in another car or give you an escort-" he began to offer but she cut him short.  
  
"Relax, Dad, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. Just finish up here and I'll most likely be home when you get back unless I see a window sale or something like that," she assured him.  
  
Mr. Dorlan smiled down at his daughter and chuckled. "All right, sweetheart. Be careful, okay?"  
  
"Sure Dad," she laughed and turned around, walking around the corner of the building and out of their hearing range. She leaned against the cool brick and looked down at herself, cringing.  
  
She hated skirts and dresses. Unfortunately they were a part of her every day life.  
Today she was wearing a floral blouse and white skirt that reached the middle of her calves. Her shoes were high heeled sandals and her feet were killing her.  
  
She reached down and undid the buckles on her shoes and stepping out of them, disposing of her stckings and wriggling her toes which were painted with a pale pink polish on her toenails. The same color graced her well kept fingernails.  
  
Usagi saw an open gate that went down to the beach. She crept to the gate and slipped through, walking down the steps and stepping into the sun-warmed sand. She sighed as it met her cool skin.  
  
Her head hurt so she let her hair down. It flowed around her body and a few strands were caught on the wind, blowing around her face. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the setting sun, it's rays making her face glow and her hair shine.  
  
"It's so good to be home!" she sighed and stretched, her eyes still closed.   
  
Her eyes opened slowly and she watched the sun set. She continued on her way to her family home.   
  
She didn't notice the pair of Prussian blue eyes watching her every move from the shadows.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
'Who was that?' Heero asked himself as he watched the beautiful female make her way down the beach, watching her feet as she slid them through the sand.  
  
'Snap out of it, Yuy, you're on a mission, remember? There will be time for that kind of thing later,' he scolded himself. He turned away and walked back to the pile of his discarded space suit. Dr. J had provided clothes for him. Now he was dressed in a loose green muscle shirt tucked inside his light blue jeans.   
  
'How am I going to get rid of this-' his thoughts were interupted as he heard a short scream and some light cursing.  
  
Heero spun around and saw that the woman he had been observing just moments before was doubled over, groping behind her for something to support her. He looked at what she was looking at and found that blood stained the sand and her left foot.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Heero found himself walking towards the woman.  
  
'What am I doing?!'  
  
The woman didn't hear him till he stood in front of her. She probably saw his feet because she gasped and her head shot up. Her wide blue eyes met his cold Prussian blue.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice emotionless. She frowned but relaxed, looking at her foot.  
  
"I just sliced my foot with a piece of glass, that's all. I'll be fine. But thatnk you for checking up on me," she said, looking up to his face and smiling when she said her thank you.  
  
He frowned even more and growled deep in his throat. How could someone be so careless? A cut like that could easily get infected.  
  
Without a second thought he swept her up into his arms. She sputtered protests but he ignored her.  
  
"Look, it's really nice of you to feel concerned but it's just a tiny cut that I can clean when I get home. Now can you please put me down?" she asked, her voice rising with every word.  
  
"No."  
  
She looked angry and worried. "Oh, come on!" she exploded. "Where are you going to take me?"  
  
He stopped in front of a bench and looked down into her face. "Stay here. I'll be right back with something to put on that wound."  
  
Her brows furrowed and she crossed her arms and looked into his eyes. "And if I don't?" she challenged.  
  
"Then I'll find you and make this twice as hard." With that he sat her down on the bench and turned away, making his way to his supplies.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
First chapter, all right!  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. 

Second chapter! My computer is messing up on me all the time now and it's just...well, I'm sure you all know the feeling. But I've got some good news! My summer starts on May 26th and I'll have a lot of time to try and finish my stories! *applause* Ooh, my first year of high school... anyways, here it goes.  
  
I don't own SM or GW. *pout*  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Usagi watched the retreating back of the young man in shock. He was really CUTE! And his muscles...   
  
Those of someone who worked out just to be in shape, not steroroid-associated muscles. He had gorgeous eyes too. Deep...  
  
Usagi felt herself blush and quickly looked away. She leaned back and gazed out over the ocean, thinking of the pilot she had seen die earlier that day. She said a silent prayer to him.  
  
She looked at her foot and tried to see the damage she had brought onto herself. Blood covered the sole of her foot and sand stuck to the sticky liquid and she cringed.  
  
She looked up and saw the man come back, a few bottles and bandages in his hand. She looked up at him and smiled, holding out her hand and expecting him to give her the materials.  
  
"Thank you-" was all she could manage before he knelt down on one knee in front of her, taking her foot in his hand and observing the wound. He frowned and set to work on mending her foot.  
  
Soon she was clumsily rising from the bench with his help. She couldn't put much weight on her injured foot and balanced on her left.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know," she said. He just growled a response and bent down to pick up his things. "But thanks anyways." He didn't look up. Instead he straightened back up and looked at his watch and then out to sea. He seemed a little impatient about something.  
  
"My name's Usagi," she said and held out her hand.  
  
"That's nice," he mumbled and turned towards her. She was a little taken aback by the rude comment but quickly composed herself. "And your name would be..." she prompted.  
  
"None of your business." With that he turned around and once again began to walk off.  
  
"As if we don't have enough rude people in our society already!" she called to his back and began to turn in the opposite. But something on the horizon caught her eye.  
  
"What the..." she said and then it came into focus. She gasped and turned to where the boy had gone.   
  
He had stopped as well and was watching the huge object come towards them.  
  
She looked back and squinted, red, white, and blue metal glinting in the sun.  
  
The robot from earlier that day in space! The one that had, or so she thought, been destroyed.  
  
Then it struck her. She spun around and looked at the young man.  
  
"You!" she shouted. "You're the one who was piloting that suit in space today, aren't you!" she accused.  
  
He twisted his head to wear he was glaring at her. She watched as he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a shining gun.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as he took aim at her.  
  
"Now you know. And you must die," he said softly.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"WHAT?!" she screamed. His glare hardened and his hand tightened visibly around the trigger.  
  
A loud explosive was heard and both looked back to see what it was.  
  
The mobile suit had just been attacked by underwater suits and the man cursed.  
  
The sound of a car on the road above them brought Usagi to attention. She saw that he was still distracted and stumbled for the stairs leading to the highway. A red sports car was driving closer and Usagi tripped and cried out when she was halfway up the steps.  
  
This got the young man's attention and he cursed some more, coming after her. She made it through the gate and shut it behind her, nearly tripping while running towards the side of the road, waving her arms to get the car's attention.   
  
The car came to a screeching halt when the driver saw Usagi. He threw open the door and leaped out of the car.  
  
"Usa!" called the driver who was a tall dark-haired man around eighteen.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi cried out and ran to the car. She went to the passenger side door and opened it. She dared a glance towards the beach to see if the man was still there. She gasped when she didn't see a sign of him.   
  
The large mobile suit was still slicing through the water towards the beach and the Cancers were still gunning it down. Usagi turned to Mamoru.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get out of here. Those suits are shooting at something and I don't want to be around when they get close to the beach!" she said breathlessly.  
  
"You got it, cuz," replied Mamoru.  
  
"Thanks, Mamo-chan."  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
'So close,' seethed the perfect soldier as he hid among the dark pillars supporting the road. He nearly had her before that guy showed up.  
  
He turned his attention to the water and saw his Wing Gundam land upon the sand about twenty five yards from where he stood.   
  
'Time for action,' he thought and se ran towards his machine. Wing had received very little damage despite the onslaught it just went through.   
  
He gracefully jumped onto the chest of the mecha and he found the release latch.   
The machine hissed and the door opened, inviting Heero into the cockpit. He quickly jumped into the seat and pulled the straps of the harness around him, making sure he was secure.  
  
"Mission accepted," he said and typed a command into the computer. Lights and noises of the machine coming to life filled the tiny compartment.   
  
Outside the pilots of the Cancers were scanning the mobile suit, trying to determine the type of suit it was. Suddenly the mecha lurched to its feet and its eyes flashed emerald.  
  
"Gundanium alloy? That thing's a Gundam! How long has it been since those things have been manufactured?" asked a startled pilot.  
  
"About ten years, last I heard. Guess it shouldn't be too hard to get rid of," his comrad sneered.   
  
Both Cancers drew out their guns and missles and fired at the suit. They hit their target.  
  
The pilots laughed and began to joke about the suit but were soon silenced when a flash flew out of the smoke, a large energy sword drawn.  
  
The Cancer pilots barely had time to scream before the blade sliced through both their suits. The Gundam didn't even budge when the two Cancers exploded.  
  
Inside the cockpit of Wing, Heero laughed at the fools who ahd thought they would be a match for him.  
  
"Mission complete." Heero straightened the Gundam into its full height and he looked in the direction of where the girl and her boyfriend had taken off. Their car was only a small dot reducing in size as it barreled down the road.  
  
Heero lifted his sword in the direction of the car and promised himself that he would find this Usagi girl again.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hey! End of chapter two, please read and review. Thanks! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three is in the house! Sorry, just got carried away there. I can get a little spacey sometimes. Please ignore it. : )  
  
I don't own SM or GW and I wouldn't be of any use to you anyways, I'm poor...!  
Not really.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Usagi sighed and sunk down in her seat. Her window was down and she allowed the wind to cool her burning skin. She cracked her eyes open to look in the mirror to see if the mecha had left yet.  
  
It had. She had been scared to death when she saw it raise its sword to the car, thinking he would do the same thing to her and her cousin that it did to the two other suits.  
  
Mamoru hadn't seemed to worried about it altough it did frighten him a little bit. He was an official Luitenant but was very unique. He refused to force anyone to fight or do anything inhumane.  
  
Unlike some of the others in the organization.  
  
"I think I'm going to resign from my position in the military. I'm thinking of going to the colonies to look for a job there," Mamoru said, breaking the silence. Usagi looked at him in shock and sat straight up in her seat, almost forgetting the recent events.  
  
"But why? You worked so HARD to get this position!"  
  
"The organization was different back then, Bunny. It's changed and for the worst. I can't stand it anymore."  
  
"So you're going to leave Earth and live in the colonies?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "I've always loved it in the colonies, Usagi, and I'd love to live there. Hey, why don't you come with me for a few days so you can show me around?" he said, trying to brighten her spirit.  
  
"Really? Cool! I'd love to! When do we leave?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"In a few days. I still have to put in my resignation and make arrangements. You have to catch up on school work."  
  
"What about Lady Une?" asked Usagi, a slight smile in her lips. Une was Mamoru's girlfriend although neither admitted it. They just loved each other so clearly in public yet wanted to keep their relationship hush-hush.  
  
"I need to talk to her. And ask her something," he said softly. This got Usagi's attention.  
  
"What do you need to ask her, Mamo-chan?" she asked slyly. He blushed lightly.  
  
"Usagi, you have to SWEAR that you won't tell anyone about this until I get the okay from Une, got it?" he stated firmly.  
  
"Yeah, I got it!"   
  
He took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." This was it. Usagi screamed and laughed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh my God, my big cousin's getting married!" she hollered. "And I don't even have a boyfriend!" Both of them laughed and just bonded even more the rest of the way to the mansion.  
  
About thirty minutes later Mamoru pulled into Usagi's driveway.  
  
"Come on, cousin! Say hello to the family!" Usagi urged. Mamoru gave into her antics and followed her to the house, warning her to be quiet about the proposal.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Usagi called as her and Mamoru walked into the house. But no one greeted them.  
  
"Hey, is anybody home?" she called again. Still no answer. This was very strange.  
Her father usually came straight down with her mother whenever her or Mamoru walked in.  
  
Usagi turned to Mamoru, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"You don't think..." her voice trailed off. Mamoru's face tightened in answer. Their whole family was very close even though only Usagi, her parents, and Mamoru were left of the Dorlan family.  
  
Now it seemed they were both alone.  
  
Usagi spun around and ran upstairs, screaming for her parents. Mamoru took this as his cue and searched the ground floor.   
  
She searched through all the rooms and called her parents as she did so. Finally she came upon them. Both were on the floor.  
  
Her father was face down, hands covering his face. Her mother lay not far away, on her back, an arm across her belly.  
  
'Poison,' Usagi thought. It had to be Oz. She didn't cry for she had been prepared for this. Her parents had always talked to her about what she should do if this happened.  
  
"Stay with your cousin Mamoru, Bunny, in case something ever happens to us," repeated her mother's voice in her head.  
  
Usagi backed out of the doorway slowly and quietly closed the door. She turned to the staircase and stopped. Mamoru was standing there, watching her. She shook her head saddly and he understood. He, too, had been through the same lecture as her.  
  
Usagi walked to him and he put his arm around her slim shoulders, guiding her down the stairs.  
  
"I'll call the Peace Convention. They'll be here shortly and will take care of everything. Then we can get out of here after I call Une," Mamoru said softly. Usagi nodded numbly and laid down on the couch.  
  
'Why did all this happen to me today?' she thought sadly.  
  
Soon she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
The computer flashed through the files of the school and he found what he was looking for.  
  
"There she is. Usagi Dorlan." Heero looked at the picture of the happy teenager on the moniter and frowned. She was an obstacle in his path and needed to be eliminated.  
  
Heero typed information into the computer and soon a mesage popped up.  
  
Congragulations Mr. Yuy,  
You are now enrolled at Crossroads Elite Private School for the Gifted.  
  
"And the rich," he added sourly. He brought the picture of Usagi back on the screen and leaned back in the comfortable chair of his Gundam. He stared at her and narrowed his eyes.  
  
She was a very beautiful young woman and would have turned into a gorgeous adult.  
  
But she would never make it that far in her life. Not if it was up to him, which it was.  
  
The computer began beeping and a transmission came up onto the moniter.  
  
"Dr. J," Heero stated.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Heero. How do you like Earth?" questioned the scientist. Heero of course didn't say anything but narrowed his eyes even more. Usually this look would scare people out of their wits but not this doctor. Dr. J just chuckled and dismissed the glare.  
  
"Well, onto more important business, I have recieved word that Prime Minister Dorlan has been assasinated, along with his wife. It is of course Oz. I trust you have already enrolled yourself in school and with that done you will step up a notch in your attacks against Oz."  
  
Heero nodded in response and ended the transmission.   
  
'That guy's up to something,' he thought but decided it was nothing. Dr. J was always weird.   
  
He just leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking of his lovely target.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Usagi? Usagi, honey, are you alright?"  
  
Usagi awoke with a start as she felt a hand shaking her and found herself staring into rich brown eyes.  
  
"Une?" Usagi asked softly. The woman before her just smiled and nodded. But there was saddness in her voice.  
  
"Usagi, Mamo-chan and I are going to take you to space with us so you can start over, along with us. We won't be leaving immediately but will in a few days. Right now it is time for you to get ready for school," Une said softly.  
  
"School? Why do I have to go to school if I will only be on Earth for a few days?"  
Usagi asked, confused.  
  
"So you won't be too far behind when we enroll you for school in the colonies plus this will give you a chance to say goodbye to your friends."  
  
"Oh. Une, what has Mamoru told you? Or asked you?" Usagi wondered and looked into Une's warm eyes.  
  
"Are you wondering about the wedding?" Une questioned with a smile.  
  
"Mmm, perhaps," Usagi said innocently.  
  
"We'll talk about it later. Now get ready for school," she said a bit more firmly. Usagi smiled at her and got off the bed, someone must have brought her up here during the night, and went to change for school.  
  
Three hours later Usagi was walking down the hall to her first period class and wasn't paying attention. Her nose was buried in her book when she turned the corner and ran into a wall. She fell right on her bottom.  
  
She hoped nobody else was there to see how klutzy she really was but no one was there.  
  
"I'm sorry," said a male voice from above her but she didn't look up. She remained seated on the floor while she gathered up her papers and books.  
  
"Oh, no, it was all my fault, really-" A hand reached down and began to help her up. Usagi still hadn't looked up to see his face but he seemed familiar...  
  
"How is your foot, Usagi?" the man whispered. Usagi looked up sharply to see unruly brown hair nearly covering cold Prussian blue eyes and a smirk.  
  
She cried out and pulled her hand out of his and nearly ended up on the floor again because she was only halfway up but she quickly regained her balnce and backed away.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she chocked out, fear blocking her throat. He just laughed and she paled running past him and into her first period class.   
  
'I'll go home sick today. It wouldn't be completely lying because I AM feeling kind of quesy right now...'  
  
"Class, please let me have your attention. We have a new student today. Please welcome Mr. Heero Yuy," announced the teacher.  
  
Usagi's persuer walked out from the shadows and faced the class. His eyes locked with Usagi's and she shivered. He introduced himself to the other teens.  
  
"Please take the seat next to Miss Usagi Dorlan, Mr. Yuy. Usagi, will you please stand up and show Mr. Yuy to his seat?"  
  
Usagi did as she was told and Heero made his way up to the empty seat next to her own.  
  
She placed both of her hands on the desk in front of her and bowed her head, closing her eyes.   
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Haruna, but I'm not feeling well. May I go to the nurse?"  
  
"Are you sure, Usagi?" asked Ms. Haruna. Usagi saw Heero pause and glare at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I probably picked something up on the colony..."  
  
"Well then, take your things and do whatever you need to do. We hope you'll feel better soon. The dance is in a few days, remember?"   
  
"I'll try to make it," promised Usagi and gathered up her things and descending the stairs. She had to pass Heero on her way down and he grabbed her upper arm. She froze.  
  
"Infection, perhaps?" he said in her ear. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued her trip.  
  
"Perhaps your skills just weren't as good as you thought," she said softly to where he was the only to hear. She kept walking and he laughed behind her.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
'Oh, she's good,' Heero thought to himself as he took a seat and watched his prey make her way to the nurse's office.   
  
Maybe she was sick. She had looked a little pale when he walked past her, but the cause of that was most likely the event of seeing someone who was going to destroy her.  
  
He shrugged it off and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. He didn't listen to the lesson. He already knew it. The only reason he had enrolled in this school was because of Usagi. He had to be close to her.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
The chapters in this story are longer than in my other two, I think. Oh well, please review and maybe give me a few hints on the rest of the story. Thanks!  



	4. Chapter Four

I don't own SM or GW. Sorry this intro was so short but i'm getting ready for school and you know that you can never have too much free time while getting ready for school. : P  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Usagi, are you feeling all right?" asked a worried Une.  
  
"I'm fine now. I guess it was just a spell over everything that has happened. I just kinda got sick and came home. When do we leave for the colonies?" pondered Usagi.  
  
"Well, if you're sure you're up to it, maybe we can leave this evening."  
  
"Great! I'll go pack my things," announced and ecstatic teenager. Une watched as her new charge bounded up the stairs.  
  
A few hours later Mamoru, Une, and Usagi were at the shuttle port getting ready to board their shuttle. Mamoru had an arm around Usagi and was holding onto Une's hand. They looked like a real family.  
  
Their flight was called and they made their way up the ramp and into the shuttle.  
Usagi called the window seat, Une was next to her, and Mamoru sat on the end. He never really was one for flying.  
  
Usagi decided to sleep for the time until they got to the colony. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when she had to wake up again.  
  
"Come on Usagi. You don't want to go back to Earth, do you?" teased her cousin.   
  
"You wouldn't let them send me back. You love me too much," she pouted playfully and they stepped off the shuttle and into a car waiting for them.  
  
"All right, Bunny, where are some good sights?"  
  
"Oh! The Gardens are beautiful this time of year!"   
  
"The Gardens it is."  
  
Soon they pulled over next to the curb of the entrance to the Gardens and all strolled into the park.  
  
"Well, aren't you Usagi Dorlan?" came a raspy voice from behind Usagi and she spun around to see a short old man with long white hair, weird glasses, and a robotic claw as a hand. Usagi looked back to see that Une and Mamoru had wandered off somewhere. She turned back to the old man, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" she demanded.   
  
The old man laughed. "You're in all the papers and news. I'm sorry to hear about your parents."  
  
"Thank you, Mr..."  
  
"Just call me Dr. J," he replied.  
  
Usagi smiled at the old man. "Thank you, Dr. J, for telling me that. I really appreciate it," she said sincerely.  
  
Dr. J grinned and the next thing Usagi knew his metal claw was swinging towards her head. She quickly ducked it and kicked Dr. J's legs out from under him. He landed on his back.  
  
Usagi stood up and was about to turn and find her cousin when she heard Dr. J's booming laughter. She turned back to the old man, puzzled.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Miss Dorlan, but I had to make sure that you were the one for the job before I did anything drastic. Can you please help me up?"  
  
Usagi hesitated but walked over to the man.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I need you to help me. And a young assistant of mine. If you will first help me up, I can take you to my lab and show you what I need you to do," he explained.  
  
Usagi was still skeptical but helped the man up. He dusted himself off and pointed to a car not far away. She paused and began to think.   
  
'What is he going to do with me? Well, there is only one way to find out." She swallowed, straightened her shoulders, and walked to the car.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
'Where did she GO?!'  
  
Heero scanned over the documents but didn't find a thing on the location of Usagi. It seemed like she disappeared off the face of the Earth.  
  
Which, it seemed, is exactly what she did.  
  
He had been scanning the departures of the space port and had finally found the file that contained information on the shuttle and colony she was now on. And it also said that it was a round trip.  
  
'So she'll be back. Seems like I'll have to wait till she returns,' he thought and turned off the computer.  
  
He laid down on the bed and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, the computer lit up and began to beep to indicate a new message.   
  
"Dr. J." The sender of the message. It wasn't a tranmission like the last. This one was a letter.  
  
Dear Perfect Soldier;  
I have sent a new suit to Earth and you are to carry out the rest of your mission with this Gundam and never leave it. I will contact you later with further information and directions along with a new list of bases to destroy and missions to accomplish after the suit arrives in two days.  
Till then,  
Dr. J  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Exactly what is this job that I'm supposed to do?" asked Usagi as they walked through a large warehouse with a few technicians running about.  
  
"I have made something for YOU, Miss Dorlan, and I need you to use it. On Earth. I already have a man there that will meet you and you two will not seperate until the end of this war. He will also train you further with his own skills to add to your knowledge of the basics," replied the doctor as he walked in front of her to lead her to their destination.  
  
"Aah, here it is! My gift to you, Miss Dorlan," said Dr. J as he pressed in a code and two large steel doors slid away to reveal a large hanger.  
  
"Dr. J, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about-"  
  
"This way, girl," he said sharply and motioned her into the room.  
  
"What is this all about..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up and saw a huge machine standing before her. She almost cowered away because she thought it was Heero's.  
  
"This is Gundam Selenity, Miss Dorlan," announced Dr. J.  
  
"Selenity," repeated Usagi softly as she began to walk around the mecha, amazed at the beauty of it.  
  
It was built almost exactly like Heero's, even the long, graceful wings. Except this one was nearly completely white with blue accents. A large blue sapphire or something similar was on the chest of the Gundam and cold blue eyes were set in its face.  
  
"What do you mean the basics that I know? I have never been inside one of these in my life!" said Usagi.  
  
"You have been trained for this your whole life, Miss Dorlan, through your everyday activities like gymnastics and swimming and everything else that has happened to you."  
  
"Even the death of my parents?" she hissed, turning on the doctor. He hung his head.  
  
"Not that. That was the doing of Oz, the organization that you will use this suit to retaliate against and crush them," said the scientist.  
  
"You mean as in fight? Oh no, Mamo-chan would never go for it," Usagi said.   
  
"He knows and understands. You will leave for Earth with Selenity tonight. This is where you will meet your new partner," the scientist said as he handed her an address.  
  
"But how will I know who he is if I don't have a picture?"  
  
"He'll find you. Now come here." She did as she was told and followed Dr. J onto a lift. It began to rise and stopped at the chest of the mecha. "This is the button that you press to open Selenity's cockpit. The door will open and the computers come on automatically. Get in," he demanded. Usagi ducked her head as she went through the opening and seated herself in the pilot's seat.  
  
"You immediately buckle yourself in but that isn't important at the moment. I just want you to get a feel for the cockpit and understand it. Heero will teach you more about this thing than I can. I just built it!"  
  
"Did you say Heero? As in Heero... Yuy?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes. You know him?"  
  
"You could say that. He's trying to kill me," she gulped. "I can't see him, Dr. J. Find someone else to do this!" She began to leap out of the machine but Dr. J pushed her back down.  
  
"Now listen to me. You were trained to defeat the organization. I spent the last fifteen years of my life designing and building Selenity and Wing and you WILL pilot this machine! I have already told Heero that he should be expecting someone and he is too busy preparing to bother with killing you! Which he won't!"   
  
Usagi stared at the scientist, her eyes wide with shock. Even she knew that there was only one choice and that was to pilot Selenity and face Heero.   
  
"When do I leave?" she asked softly. Dr. J grinned.  
  
"Immediately. You will stay here and help me prepare your Gundam for transportation. It will be good practice." Usagi nodded in understanding.  
  
The two worked together and soon had Selenity in a mobile suit transporter and Usagi was bidding farewell to Dr. J.  
  
"This is the place you are to go to when you arrive on Earth. Heero will be there waiting for you. Just give him this letter and he will do the rest. Miss Dorlan, do not be afraid of Heero Yuy. He really is a kind and caring boy when you get past the exterior," encouraged the doctor. Usagi smiled and took the note from him and thanking him for what he did.  
  
She was soon rocketing towards Earth to face her enemy.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Heero looked down at his watch and a growl of impatience sounded from the back of his throat.  
  
'He should have been here thirty minutes ago,' Heero thought. 'Dr. J probably kept him longer than expected.'  
  
A sound reached his ears and he spun about, his hand hovering over his gun.  
  
"Relax. It's just me. You are WAY too trigger happy. It probably isn't good for your health," said a sweet voice.  
  
"What are you doing here Usagi?" he demanded. She just smiled slightly and walked forward.  
  
He looked at her the best he could in the dim light of his room.   
  
"I came to see if you would want to go to the dance with me. It just started so we can still get there and not look like idiots," she said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't have time for this."  
  
"Why not? Are you waiting for someone?" He glared at her from over his shoulder and she just smiled. She would not give up on the subject, that was for sure.  
  
"What time is it over?" he sighed.  
  
"It's over by nine. It's seven thirty right now and whoever you are expecting will have to walk through the ballroom to get here. You can see them and leave whenever you want," she promised. He nodded and turned around.  
  
"Great! C'mon, let's go," she said and took his arm. They got into the lit up corridor and Heero was finally relieved with a good look at her.  
  
Her golden hair was in it's unique style and floated around her. She was wearing a dark blue velvet dress with spaghetti strapped sleeves. The dress itself clung to her and ended just below her knees. Her feet were clad with a pair of black sandals.  
  
"Hurry up, slow poke, or we will be late!" she teased.  
  
"You're lucky I'm going at all. Don't push your luck," he threatened.  
  
Finally they came to the top of the stairs and Usagi let go of his arm, traveling down the stairs on her own. He just stood there watching her. She was up to something. She then noticed that he wasn't coming and she paused, throwing an encouraging look his way and held out her hand.  
  
He frowned but took it anyway. He would find out what was going on by the end of this little party. He smirked at this and led Usagi down the remaining steps and guided her to a part of the floor that was void of any other activity compared to the rest of the dance floor.  
  
All the dances were slow dances, to his distaste, but it was not because of his dancing partner. She was excellent. He just didn't like slow dances.  
  
Usagi had gotten tired but didn't want to stop. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Heero's shoulder. Her feet kept moving with Heero and she just relaxed.  
  
"I really don't like slow dances," she said, her voice quiet and muffled because her cheek was on his chest and she enjoyed the feeling of it, not about to ruin the moment.  
  
"You too? And I thought it was just me," he said sarcastically. Her eyes flew open and her head snapped up.  
  
"Can't you just be a little optomistic about something, Yuy?" she demanded. He just stared at her face.   
  
"Can't you?!" she shouted. A few people stopped their activities to stare at the couple. Heero just glared at all of them and they quickly turned away, resuming their activities once again. He then turned on Usagi.  
  
"Can't you ever be serious? That's all I can remember you as, Usagi, a happy naive girl that doesn't care about what was going on around her. Unfortunately some of us can't afford the luxurious life you lead but fight instead." His eyes were hard as he looked into hers.  
  
That was it. She narrowed her eyes and spun away from him, heading for the garden. But suddenly she turned on him and her hand connected with his cheek.  
  
Before he could react she once again ran for the open doors. Everyone was now staring at him but he didn't care. He walked for the doors and before anyone could pry their spying eyes through the doorway Heero slammed it shut to make his point. No one dared to open it again.  
  
It was after sunset and the garden was blanketed in darkness. He narrowed his eyes to see through the dark and find any sign of the girl but he couldn't find any.   
  
He growled and walked along the trail winding through the garden.  
  
"Usagi!" he yelled after he was unable to find her.   
  
"Go away Heero! I don't need to hear anymore remarks from anyone today!"  
  
"I am going to count to three and then I'm going to find you myself! And I promise you that you don't want me to do that!" he threatened. He tried to focus on where her voice was coming from but couldn't. She kept moving.  
  
"One... two...-" A huge explosion could be heard and it shook the ground.   
  
"What was that?!"  
  
Heero snapped his head around and saw Usagi make her way out from the rose garden.  
  
"It's Oz! They've marked this place for some reason!" he said. Usagi's face grew hard with anger.  
  
"I know why," she said quietly, so quietly that Heero nearly didn't hear her. "It's Selenity their after."  
  
"Who's Selenity?" Heero asked. Usagi looked into his face and stepped forward, handing him a piece of paper.  
  
"It's from Dr. J," she said and sped past him, heading for the explosions. Heero watched her back in sheer amazement. He had been wrong when he had said those things to her. She was very brave.  
  
He snapped out of his trance and suddenly remembered Wing. Heero took off in the same direction that Usagi had gone and soon found his Gundam.   
  
And Usagi. She was waiting for him. Next to his Gundam he could make out another shape. It was the same size as Wing and was also the same shape.  
  
"This is Selenity. And I am her pilot."  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Long chapter four. But that's what you people want so I can't argue. *shrugs*  
  
Please read and review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

This is the fifth chapter of this story. The others are going to come into the story in this chapter. I hope.   
  
I don't own SM or GW. Please enjoy!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Duo! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Makoto. You need any help?"  
  
"Nope, I've got it!" One more swipe of the scythe caused a Taurus to explode, its last sight was of its destroyer, the Zeus Gundam.  
  
Deathscyte made a similar move and that was the end of the battle. Both Gundams powered down and their cockpits opened.  
  
"We are SO good. What do you say, Duo?" asked a beautiful brunette with flashing green eyes.  
  
"Took the words right outta my mouth. You were great out there, Mako-chan, I'm really proud of you," said her brown haired, violet-eyed companion. Each climbed down their Gundams and crossed the debris-strewn ground to survey the damage.  
  
"I really hate doing this. I hope this ends soon," said Makoto.  
  
"Me, too," agreed Duo.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Heavyarms was running out of bullets and missiles quickly. The pilot, Trowa Barton, was holding out as best he could against the aries on the battleship.  
  
"Ami," he said through his link, "I need back-up here!"  
  
"Hold on Trowa! Let me take care of these Cancers and..." A bright light filled the ocean beside the ship. "Got it! I'm on my way Trowa!"  
  
A deep blue mecha emerged from the depths of the ocean and landed on the ship deck beside Heavyarms. Both Gundams were alike except in color. Heavyarms was a blood red while Hermes was a deep navy blue.  
  
Together both machines completed the mission.   
  
"Great job Trowa," smiled Ami on his vid-screen. She had deep blue hair that brushed her shoulders and eyes to match.  
  
"You too Ami," returned Trowa. He had light brown hair that covered one side of his face and emerald eyes.  
  
"Let's get back now. It's nearly ten," suggested Ami and Trowa nodded. They made their way back to the circus.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Minako!"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"How are things going on at your end over there?"  
  
"They could be better, Quatre, but their good. Oh no, more Aries! I hate Aries, their like these little GNATS that WON'T go AWAY!" exploded a very angry blonde on the other end of the platinum blond Arabian's telelink. He watched in amazement as the orange Gundam across the sand sliced through the Aries with it's two blades.  
  
"Mina, don't get carried away. That's the last thing we need right now, you running amok," joked the Arabian.  
  
"Oh hush, Quatre. Besides, I'm all done over here. What about you?"  
  
"Just waiting for you," he smiled. Minako smiled back from her Aphrodite Gundam. It too was built like Sandrock but the colors were different.  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry. Wanna grab something to eat?" asked the beautiful blonde.   
  
"Yeah, why not. I need to get my mind off of this anyway," agreed Quatre.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Hurry it up, onna," said a cold voice over the line of the Ares Gundam.  
  
"Shut up, baka," threatened a violet-eyed girl quietly as she concentrated on destroying the last Taurus suit. Her dragon took care of the job. "There, happy?"  
  
"Could have been better." The mecha standing in front of Ares turned and began to walk off.  
  
"That's it, could have been better?" persisted Rei, the pilot of the Ares Gundam.  
  
"Stop pestering me, weakling," said Wufei, pilot of the Gundam dubbed Nataku. Rei shook her head but was smiling as she did so.  
  
"Well, you did pretty well. But I guess it could have been better," Rei threw back at him. She didn't see Wufei smile as he continued on his way with Rei behind him.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Come on, Selenity, let's do this and make it out alive," begged Usagi as she fastened the harness around her. Wing was powering up beside her and Heero came on the line.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked in his monotone voice. Usagi laughed nervously.  
  
"How did you feel during your first battle?" she asked. He just smirked.  
  
"Good." He turned to a seperate screen and tracked the movements of their enemies. "All right Usagi, first..."  
  
Soon she had the hang of it and all the training came to her in a rush. The two Gundams flew into battle and it didn't last for ten minutes. Heero was amazed at how well she did during her first fight.  
  
The two machines hissed and went slack but stayed upright. The two cockpits opened and each pilot stepped out from the dark interiors.  
  
"Good job Usagi, but you still need a lot of work," Heero said as he crossed his arms and looked down at his new accomplice. She nodded and turned to the battlefield, looking at the damage caused. The wind ruffled her golden hair and she shivered.  
  
'I helped cause all of this,' she thought sadly. She frowned and bowed her head, praying for the people that she had just destroyed.  
  
When she looked up tears were glistening in her eyes and she grabbed hold of the metal cable that lowered her to the ground. She began to walk away from the large mechas.  
  
Heero watched her and slowly uncrossed his arms as Usagi descended from the open door of her Gundam. He growled and narrowed his eyes as she began to walk off from him. He didn't bother to use his cable but quickly jumped from his machine's door and landed gracefully on the ground. He didn't seem to notice what he had just done but sprinted after the girl who thought she could just abandon her new mission. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so fast that if he hadn't of placed both his hands on her shoulders she would have fallen right on her back.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked savagely. She seemed to cower away from him a bit but straightened.  
  
"I won't do this," she replied shakily. He gave her a firm shake and leaned in closer to her.  
  
"It isn't a matter of whether you want to do it or not! It is your new responsibility and you must do them for the good of the Earth and the colonies! Do you think I ever wanted to do this?" he yelled at her. She turned her head away and tried to back out of his grip but he just pulled her back and tightened his hold on her. "No. You will do as you were told and I will do as I was told. That was to take care of you and make sure you don't get killed in this war. We leave tonight," he informed her and turned her loose, returning to the Gundams.  
  
"Why?" she whispered and he stopped in his tracks, not looking back at her.  
  
"Because this is what both of us have been trained for," he said softly. "What else can we do but fight?"  
  
Usagi winced at his words. He was right. When she had fought in Selenity she had felt so comfortable and knew exactly what to do. It was like a flood of memories coming back to her and she decifered them quickly and easily. Changed the memories from just plain imagination to reality. And the soldiers here today had learned of this themselves.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To Brussels in Germany. Dr. J has said there is a base there that can pose a large threat to the people and colonies. You and I are going to destroy it," Heero said in his monotone voice. Usagi nodded and followed him to Selenity and Wing. "Now to teach you about transporting your Gundam. Dr. J said that he just touched on that while you were there. Right?" Usagi nodded and he did the same.  
  
"Okay, well first you have to turn it onto the first power level. You don't want it on all the way because it could destroy the hanger or carrier that you're transporting it into. Then you check the fuel and turn it off when you get it inside. Think you can handle that?"  
  
"I've done this once before. I can do it again," she said with a smirk of her own. Heero's back was to her so she didn't see the smile that crept across his mouth as he heard her answer.  
  
"Then do it."  
  
Together the two worked and had the Gundams loaded onto a truck that Heero had ordered the day before when he heard of his new orders.  
  
The climbed into the cab and Usagi buckled her seat belt. Heero side-glanced at her and smirked.  
  
"Don't trust my drving?"  
  
"Nope," she answered as she tightened her restraint. He sighed and started the truck. They began on the trip to Brussels. "Hey, Heero, how long is this ride going to take?"  
  
"About a week. Germany is all the way across Europe. Think about it."  
  
"A week? Stuck in the same car as you?" Heero glared at her.  
  
"There's always the option of walking," he threatened. She glared at him.  
  
"You wouldn't," she stated.  
  
"Try me." Usagi shut her mouth and looked out the front window. Heero smirked as he drove, his thoughts wondering to the blonde beside him.  
  
He still remembered her face from their first meeting, when he had swept her up into his arms and carried her across the sand. The look of horror when he pulled the gun on her. But she came back to him tonight, even though it was because she was ordered to.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep. I don't want to stop for a few hours," he said.   
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked.   
  
"There's a bed in the back. I'll wake you when we stop." She nodded and yawned, unbuckling her seat belt and crawling into the back.  
  
There was a small bed covered by thick blankets and pillows. Usagi crawled under a quilt and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
'Thanks a lot, Dr. J,' Heero thought sarcastically. This was the last thing he needed, a diversion.  
  
He was supposed to be the perfect weapon or was so called by his mentor. But this was too much.  
  
Now he had to take care of a woman who was too stubborn for her own good. And he lost it trying to get through to her.  
  
He frowned and glared at the road. Usagi was strong but needed a lot of training in learning how to cope with it. He, unfortunately, was chosen for the job.  
  
He strained his ears as he heard rustling from behind him and whimpering. Was she talking in her sleep?  
  
Suddenly the cabin air was split by a scream. Heero cursed and stopped the huge truck in the middle of the road. He threw the brake on and leapt out of the seat and into the back, his gun poised. It sounded as thoug someone else was in the truck with them and he was furious as he thought of what might be happening to the young woman in his care.   
  
There was no one in the car besides the two teens. Usagi was sitting straight up in the bed, sweating and breathing deeply, her blue eyes wide with fright. Heero stood frozen, staring at her. What happened?  
  
"Usagi?" he asked. She gave no sign of acknowledgement on his part. Her cheeks were pale and wet from the tears that still swam in her eyes. He put away his gun and moved toward her slowly, cupping her shoulder and gently shaking her. "Usagi, snap out of it," he said more firmly.  
  
"I am out of it," she whispered. Her eyes filled with more tears and she blinked, bowing her head. She would not let him see her cry. She casually wiped her eyes as though she were wiping sleep out of them. She couldn't do anything about the wet face, however.  
  
He let her go and leaned back, watching her. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"What was it about?" he asked. She looked up and stared at him, confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your dream. What was it about?" She lowered her lashes and looked down at her hands.  
  
"It was strange. You don't want to hear about it," she whispered. He frowned.  
  
"If I didn't want to hear it, then I wouldn't have asked." She glanced at him then sighed, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Like I said, it's strange. It's so hard to follow but I know exactly what it is, sort of. I'm in a weird place. There's a huge palace on the horizon and I'm in a white gown. I have no idea what that means but soon my attention is drawn to something else, someone walking into the clearing with me. I can't make out who it is because of the mist around us but I can tell it is a man. He just walks right up to me and we embrace. But all of a sudden the scene changes and there is screaming and death all around us. There are nine people in front of me. The man from earlier and four more men and four women. They are fighting against something and in a second they were all down. The man was still standing and was ready to fight off anything that came close to us. Then it hit me. They were protecting me when they died. Before I could do anything both me and the man were killed. I was watching as my body was floating upwards, his body beside mine. Then a woman who looked so much like me with silver hair and a crescent moon on her forehead came out, crying. She said something then put a crystal on a wand. There was a bright flash of light and the evil was destroyed and all the people there were in bubbles, floating to the Earth. We must have been on the moon. The woman, I see, is lying on a pillar, watching me, her arm outstretched. And then I hear her voice, ringing through my head. 'Goodbye, sweet Serenity, my daughter.' Oh God, Heero, she was my mother and she died to save me and the others!" Usagi cried. She covered her face with her hands and brought her knees up into her chest.  
  
Heero frowned and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her trembling form and bringing her against his chest. She buried her face into his shoulder and put her arms around his waist. He put his cheek on the top of her head, whispering comforting words in Japanese to her, even though she didn't understand them.   
  
"I can't go back to sleep," she said suddenly. He smiled and brought her closer.  
  
"Then why don't you come up front with me and you can talk if you want to," he offered. She nodded and pulled back from him, looking into his eyes. Then she smiled up at him.  
  
"Thanks, Heero," she said. He nodded and turned away, moving back to the front of the cab. She followed him and sat in the passenger seat, her legs crossed Indian style beneath her. She didn't bother to put on her seat belt. She frowned. "What about you Heero?"  
  
"What about me?" he asked, casting a side glance at her.   
  
"Your family."  
  
"I don't have a family," he said.   
  
"Oh." She blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm just poking around at your business and I'm sure you probably don't appreciate that."  
  
"It's all right. My parents were killed when I was really young and I've been raised by Dr. J ever since," he told her. She frowned even more and reached over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Then we're in this together," she said and smiled at him. He smiled and shot her a look before looking back to the road.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
It's finally finished. This chapter is, not the story. It's still pretty long. He he he. ^_^  



End file.
